


Snowy Snuggling

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim hates snow. Jason is coming around to it.





	Snowy Snuggling

If there was one thing that Jason loved about winter, it was snow. Not because he actually liked snow or anything, it was cold and wet and he had bad memories of it from his time on the street, but because there was one person who hated snow even more passionately than Jason and that person was Tim. Case in point:

“Wake me up in April.”

Tim was curled up in a nest of blankets on the couch, glaring at the snow-frosted window with the kind of hatred usually reserved for anything involving Ra’s al Ghul and decaf coffee. Jason rolled his eyes as he pulled his boots and helmet off and padded over to press a kiss to Tim’s forehead, teasing, “Planning to hibernate, Baby Bird?”

Tim settled further into his nest with a huff and grumbled, “Yes. Winter fucking sucks. Now go get changed and come snuggle with me so I can steal your body heat. I’m cold and you have enough heat to share.”

Jason laughed and walked into the bedroom, stripping out of his suit and putting on a pair of comfy sweats, forgoing the shirt that he knew Tim would push up anyway. Then he returned to the couch, where Tim had scooted to make room for Jason. Jason settled down onto the couch, stretching out beside Tim on the squishy cushions and smiling as Tim immediately rolled onto his chest and wrapped the blankets around them. Tim squirmed until he was comfortable, head resting on Jason’s bare chest to listen to his heartbeat, then settled in and stated firmly, “I hate winter so, so much.”

Jason ran his fingers through Tim’s soft hair and answered, “Eh, I’m coming around to it. After all, you get so cuddly when it gets cold and you know how much I love cuddling with you.”

Tim huffed softly and pressed his cold feet against Jason’s calf, making Jason jolt in surprise and swear. Tim gave a soft snort of laughter and Jason scowled at him, flicking his ear playfully and scolding, “Put on some socks, you doofus. Maybe then your toes wouldn’t feel like ice.”

Tim snuggled closer, blinking up at Jason innocently and answering, “Why? You work so much better for warming up my toes.”

Jason huffed and wrinkled his nose at his fiancé, then pressed a kiss to Tim’s forehead and sighed, “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Baby Bird.”

Tim smiled and nuzzled Jason’s chest, then closed his eyes as he sighed happily. Jason resumed playing with his long hair, earning a contented hum as Tim pressed his head into Jason’s hand like a cat. After several long, silent minutes, Tim dozed off, curled up and cozy on Jason’s chest as a blizzard raged outside. Jason petted his hair for another half an hour, eyelids steadily growing heavier and heavier until he could no longer keep them open and let them fall closed, the warmth and coziness of Tim pressed against him lulling him to sleep.


End file.
